A Puppet, a Plant, Some Fun
by LittleMissDeathy
Summary: The first SasorixZetsu on here! Whoo! Okay, so this is SasorixZetsu smut, yaoi, lemons, sextoys included. Don't like, don't read.
1. A night alone

**Have you noticed that there is NO SasorixZetsu at ALL? What. The. Hell! So! This is history- the first SasorixZetsu fanfiction! Enjoy it to it's fullest!**

* * *

Isolation wasn't so bad. After all the puppet and the schizophrenic plant were the only ones left at the hideout. So, Sasori felt that he was basically just alone. Zetsu just kept to himself doing God knows what. That was fine, because Sasori usually kept himself locked inside his room with his collections, and with the blond brat gone, he could finally repair himself without being harassed or blown up. Yeah, finally his fellow 'artist' (at least that's what he calls himself) was away. Times like these, he had to really be thankful for Pein's random missions.

So, here he was, sitting on his bed without a cloak on, showing his puppet body. He looked at himself sort of awkwardly. It wasn't that he looked awkward. After all, he was a thirty-five year old man inside a teenager's body. He took a small scroll from the little shelf thing on his back (the remaining scroll he didn't use when getting beat up by his grandmother). He opened the scroll and with a poof sound along with white smoke, he found himself next to his puppet body. He looked exactly like him...Only he wasn't a puppet and he was completely naked. Yes. COMPLETELY naked.

He got up and grabbed some tools from out of the drawer of the end table beside his bed. He immediately grabbed hold of his puppet body and lied stomach down and began doing repairs. Oh, hell. Deidara's explosions really can do damage if you're blown up enough times. After about an hour of work, the only problem with this jutsu is that it always made him tired as hell, he set his puppet body beside his bed and rolled over on his back (still naked). His arms, and entire body for that matter, were sprawled across his bed. With a long yawn, he declared a short nap. He would finish once he awoken.

His red hair was a mess, then again, it usually always is. He was sweating a bit from working on himself (Heh) and now he was asleep. He didn't dream normally, and he wasn't dreaming now. His physical body needed rest. A pro of living as a puppet for most of his life.

Zetsu was horribly, atrociously BORED, and playing with his food did nothing for once. Hell, he'd even tossed the body around like rag doll and let out a roaring "AHHHHHHHH" a few times- and barely earned a titter from himself. ...usually that cracked at least ONE half of him up, and he got nothing. Ugh.

Flumping down to pout in a chair in the kitchen, his hand resting in one hand, he doodled with one finger one the table, swirling the now-sticky human blood in cute little curlicues as he stared off into space.

He wasn't hungry, he wasn't angry, he wasn't- he wasn't anything but straight-up bored mixed with a little bit of lonely. Too bad there wasn't anyone in the base to- A wide, toothy smile formed as he got up and sank through the floor effortlessly, before rising up in Sasori's room and stopping, wall-eyed at the naked body sprawled before him.

...he was not a doll. He was living flesh, and he was also asleep.  
How entertaining!

Zetsu reached out and poked Sasori on the nipple with one white finger a couple times, grinning more and more broadly all the while. He whispered huskily, "Hey dolly, wake up." and loomed right over him, his nose almost touching Sasori's.

Since Sasori was rarely ever touched at all while in his fleshy form, his skin, especially sexual spots, were over-sensitive. With each touch he recieved from..well, God knows who, he let out a rather soft moan. His eyes barley slit open. "Uuh?"

When he saw Zetsu hovering over him, though, they shot wide open. "A-ah, you!" Another con for being in his physical form, his face could change color. Apprently just from being touched in one spot turned his face a bit pink, but now to see Zetsu this close to him AND the fact that HE was the once touching him just turned it red.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked harshly, not moving from his spot.

Zetsu's grin didn't falter for a second and now his hands went into fists, resting on either side of Sasori's head on the mattress.

"I didn't know you could do this-" His white half teased shamelessly, flicked him on the nipple. " "We thought you didn't like flesh, and couldn't HAVE flesh any more.." Oh, he'd noted the puppet body on the floor- that it had been getting 'doctored' up... but really- he thought Sasori just swapped bodies when one needed work- he'd really failed in his gathering of intelligence on THIS subject.

And how CUTE- he was blushing like a scared child, and he was so sensitive, boot. Imagine what one bite, lick, or strike could do-or imagine what a good, hearty fucking could do!

Then, almost innocently, his white half put on a cute pout and he said sweetly, "I'm bored and lonely, and my other half doesn't fit the bill."

"I...Naah!~" His voice was interrupted by a moan as Zetsu continued to touch his oh-so sensitive spot. "I..have to do repairs from the brat blowing me up sometimes, you know."

He's bored and lonely? He didn't like where this was going. What Zetsu was implying to do was so terribly WRONG. "I seriously hope you're not planning to rape me." He gasped. Oh, he really should not have said that out lod. What if he only filled this plant's mind up with even more thoughts?

Zetsu tilted his head one way, then the other, his predatorial grin now becoming almost comical as he reached down and began to slowly thumb the soft, perky nipple that so screamed for attention.

"In all honesty, not at first- But since you brought it up, we can do that too- Too bad it won't be a rape for very long- I'm sure you'll - enjoy it as much as we will!" And it was the truth- yeah, a fucking came acros his mind, but so had other notions- like biting. And causing him pain. What could he say, he was a bad little plant.

He climbed onto the bed now and knelt over Sasori, straddling his thighs loosely. "I'll let you decide who goes first- if you promise to behave."

Sasori arched himself slightly, trying to squirm away from Zetsu's thumb, but he couldn't. "Aaaaahhh~~... S-Stop! I don't want..." He couldn't even finish his sentence. No! He didn't want this!

That's what he kept telling himself. That was just it. There was no getting out of this, was there? He wasn't in his puppet body so it wasn't like he could just poison him. He brought himself to ask, "W...Who's gentler?" Sasori felt his throat burn just from asking such a vile question, "And hurry up with the answer and such - I don't like to be kept waiting."

Oh how innapropriate that phrase sounded in this situation.

Zetsu sat up then, taking his hands off Sasori long enough to delve into an argument with himself. Neither half was very partial to sharing if it came to something like this- "A virgin only lasts for one round!- I don't care, you had the last one- Sasori is different! You know it-We can sandwich him but I'd rather not split right now-We can take turns together-That would be fair to him and us, wouldn't it?"

They drifted off then, the white half of his face grimacing occasionally as the conversation receded back into their head, his black hand twitching and gesturing once in a while until he bawled out, "WE'LL SHARE HIM AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, WE'LL JUST GO BACK TO THE CORPSE!" and hunched over Sasori, his white half frowning down at him. "Undress us."

Sasori gave Zetsu his 'what the hell' during the argument. He was actually being fought over. How...strange. His command was to undress him. Why? What if he didn't? Would Zetsu...eat him? He couldn't take that risk. With his hands shaking, he unbuttoned Zetsu's cloak at a slow, scared pace. It was against his policy to keep people waiting but...This was just plain WRONG.

Finally, all the buttons of his cloak were unfastened and he slid the robe off Zetsu, placing it overtop his on the floor. But...What about the pants?

No. No matter what they did, there was NO WAY he was taking off Zetsu's pants. "...I'm not taking off the rest."

His white half smiled gleefully when Sasori did what he was told and at every accidental touch he thrilled- he was shaking, he was red, he was scared- and it made Zetsu think so many things- like fucking, killing, eating, chasing, hurting... Such primal, monstrous thoughts! and such sexy ones as well.

But his smile quickly melted and his sharp, conical teeth bared as he dropped down over him, both hands digging angrily into the fabric of the sheets. "You have the choice for all three of us- play nice, or we won't hesitate to do what we really want to, to you... Don't threaten him like that, it'll just make him defiant-He should behave better-It's rape-And it feels good!-For us-And for him!"

Zetsu grabbed hold of Sasori's hand with both of his and placed it roughly against the top of his pants. "Undress us."

Usually his black half, while hostile at times, was the most collected and reasonable- but wasn't it reasonable that if Sasori were to get tooled either way and playing along made it much nicer, shouldn't he do as he was told?

No choice, huh? It was either this or getting eaten. At least he would live if he did as he was told. But being subjective like this...Urgh.

Sasori unbuttoned the kuso's pants. Pulling them down slowly. Buuuuuttt...What about the underwear? Sasori didn't take much embarrasment into seeing another male's member, considering all the males he's killed. He had to STRIP them after all. But it was different knowing it was going to BE INSIDE YOU.

He took a deep breathe and quickly shot his head sideways to look away and closed his eyes. He grabbed aimlessly, accidently rubbing against Zetsu's cock, and tugged down his green plant-decorated boxers that said "Save a plant - Eat a vegitarian!" (He shoulda figured they would say something like that). His head was still turned away and his eyes still closed.

Zetsu just smirked triumphantly down at Sasori then- he knew he'd get what he wanted. When Sasori touched him he let out a short, sharp breath and smirked harder. "Eager, are we?" He brought a hand up to run his fingers through Sasori's hair.

"Are you a virgin, or has it just been a while?" A cruel grin and he tugged Sasori's hair gently. He really had no intention of causing him extreme agony if he were indeed pure. Such a gift was rare- such a gift being one of his co-workers, and being able to share that predative, dirty secret was so very appealing.

Sasori's face turned an even deeper shade of red. He was a thirty-five year old man in a teenager's body. He never once did it as a teenager, and the thought of doing it with this jutsu never crossed his mind.

...Fuck.

"V...V..." He stuttered. His voice went down into a soft whisper, praying that Zetsu couldn't hear, "Virgin."

Oh, Zetsu heard him, all right. And it made him happier than ever- his was perfect. He slid one arm around Sasori then, and gently cupped his chin with his other hand and tilted his head back up to face him, frowning a little.

"How cruel that you've never experienced physical love." For once in a very rare while he was completely serious. Oh, he'd definitely have his fun, and ravage the puppet like a slut, but the apparent shame at being a virgin- and the purity itself was just too much. He was going to have a long night tonight. He'd actually give Sasori's needs the time of day..

...was he possibly going soft?

Nah.. it would just be more fun this way, playing the loving teacher, and all that..

He was being pitied by a plant. A plant that was going to rape him, to boot...Though now would it really be considered a rape? After all, you can't rape the willing. What was Zetsu going to do? Sasori was vulnerable now. He was shaking, infact. He didn't think he had been this scared in his entire life.

"W..What are you going to do?" Even his voice was shaky. The worst thing that troubled him is that his virginity was going to THIS guy. It was being taken from him by force, by someone who was just playing with him our of boredome.

Zetsu smirked wider now and leaned in, nuzzling Sasori. "Kiss you, lick you, bite you, jack you off, suck you off, make you do all the above back to me, then make you ride me." A nice little list to start off with, until he got a particularly dirty idea that he could spring on him.. like fingering him, or splitting in half whether or not he agreed with himself on it and sandwiching him, or-or going up to Deidara's room and grabbing that long, pretty glass vibrator and- heheheheh...

Since Sasori was being a very good sport about all of this, he'd give him all the attention first, and then take what he anted and see how willing he was to reciprocate.. "So open up that pretty mouth." He pressed his lips against Sasori's, softly at first, the hand under his chin going down to his throat and squeezing ever so gently.

He couldn't say the kiss was all that bad. He couldn't say it was wonderful, either. He refused to do anything like caressing or touching giving the moment. That would just be too awful and might give Zetsu the wrong idea that he LIKED this.

Wait...he would have to do all that back to him? Fuck, there was no way he could possibly...

This woul scar him mentally in the long run.

"Kiss me back, doll." It was not a request- it was an order, and the hand around Sasori's throat squeezed just a little harder in warning. His free arm went around his waist- so slender and soft!- and pulled him close up against him and then, still holding him tight, began to lift and lay him back as he went down with him, still kissing those tender, virgin lips.

Both sides of him were pirouetting in sheer delight inside. The look on Sasori's face was just too cute- his body being young, and him being a virgin- does it make us a bit of a pedophile?

He was being obidient - like a dog. He just wanted this to be done with, he did as he was told and kissed Zetsu back. He shivered. His face now burned - why would he even listen to this psychotic, necro-pedo-sadist, schizophrenic, flesh-eating plant?

...And it surely wasn't because he liked what was going on! If he did, he knew he had lost every bit of sanity he had! ...Right?

Sasori straddled his legs unknowingly, naturally going into a more comfy posistion.

"You're a nice kisser, doll." A playful jibe whispered against Sasori's lips, and then Zetsu pulled back a little, surveying him. Hmmm-

He took hold of Sasori's wrists and pulled them up, and pinned them over his head, licking his lips fervently and he ground against him, impatient and wanting to have him NOW NOW NOW-. "Stay like that, unless you need to hold on to us."

And he dove in, claiming Sasori's mouth with his own- a real kiss- and teased him with his tongue, his arms going tight around his torso(so skinny- he might have to try sharing some of his dinner with the pretty thing after this, wouldn't he?). He would'nt make too far a move ahead without some form of reciprocation- he wanted to educate, not just play.

Squinting his eyes so they were barely open, Sasori did the same with his tongue as Zetsu did to him. He tasted like raw meat. Considering the fact what the meat taste was, Sasori felt a bit sick in his stomach. He had to get over it. He just wanted this over with.

'They better hurry. I don't like to be kept-' He stopped his thoughts arubtly. No. Just. No.  
(Of course he didn't think of what the 'no' was to.)

Zetsu pulled back, frowning in mild concern. Sasori looked.. just a little green. Well, he could fix that, whatever the cause was- the kiss, the impending sex, or just the helplessness of the situation? He needed pleasure.

He leaned back in and kissed those pretty lips once more, licking them again, before moving his mouth to his neck and nipping softly, careful not to break the skin. His hands began to run up and down Sasori's back, rubbing in what he was sure was a pleasing way, and he pressed his chest against his and dragged himself upwards a little, felling those perk, soft nipples and his white side grinned wildly.

"Haah...~" Oh God. He was actually panting, even if it was just softly, he was still panting nonetheless. His skin all over was sensitive. Even the rubbing gave him the slightest bit of pleasure, and the nipping just plain hurt, but yet not in a too unpleasent way.

Oh, he was right, he was NEVER wrong!

Just a little bit of pleasant stimuli, and the boy-man-doll was putty in pleasure's hands!

His mouthed Sasori's neck up and down one side, then the other, nipping and licking, sucking and kissing him tenderly, his fingers caressing and making little circles on his back, even using his nails a little.

"Mmmmmyou like it so much don't you? Can't lie, now-" He kissed Sasori on the lips again, grinning such a happy, bastard grin.

"I...Haah~" He say it. He just continued to pant and nodded weakly. Just because he did didn't mean he didn't hate it. Though, if THIS made him all weird - He was even more scared of what to come.

Zetsu nuzzled him and gave him another squeeze. Time to go further~

He began kissing him on the neck again, and then moved down until he was biting Sasori all along his shoulders, his collarbone, then dipped his head further and took on pale pink nipple in his mouth and began to suck gently, rolling the pink bud between his lips and tongue.

One hand slid down and gave his ass a firm squeeze, the other moving to his front and caressing, even tickling him on the stomach lightly.

Sasori let out a rather high-pitched, but not loud, moan. His back arched slightly along with his sudden burst. Oh~ this felt...~~

"A...Ahhnn~ Z...Ah~ Zets..." He stopped himself. He had no clue why the hell he was about to say this weirdo's name. Ugh, just what the hell was he doing to him?

Zetsu rolled his tongue on Sasori's nipple again and again, his hand rising up to thumb the other perk pink nub, still squeezing and groping his ass.

"Nnnn, say our name, Sasori- don't be shy or lie to us all-" Or he'd be tempted to go down on him right now, and see if he couldn't possibly make him scream..

He remained silent. It was against his pride to do such a thing. He screamed it in his head, so would that count?

But - Ah! He had to moan somebody's name, and obviously Konan's would make no sense. To hell with it. He was already breaking all the rules. But he would make sure he would say it in such a way -

"Haaah~ Zetssuuuuuuuuuuu~~~"

That cry sent thrilling shivers down Zetsu's spine, and through all of his bones, and he went back up and claimed Sasori's mouth once again, in a passionate, unrestrained kiss before pulling away, his tongue lolling out, and began to lick his way so much lower, nipping and licking his bellybutton, then giving Sasori's dick a long, slow lick.

"Thank you dolly-boy." Oh, he would reward him so plentifully..

His face turned into an even deeper shade of red, followed by a loud moan and back arching. His entire body shivered again, but this time in pleasure. Just that once lick got him hard as hell. He was certainly too sensitive. "Zetssuuu~" He cried again.

Oh, pretty baby, say our name all you need- noone can hear you but us!" Yes, encourage him- let him enjoy it to the full- the payback will be so very nice!

Zetsu licked Sasori again and again before brushing his fingers up and down that saliva-slick, stiff cock, and under, caressing his sensitive sac, and then he took him in his mouth and began to suck hard. His hands went to Sasroi's inner thighs and rubbed, squeezed, kneaded slowly, firmly.

Virgins were so fun!

His screams became louder. He dug his nails into his own head then stopped - that hurt way too much. His body shuddered and his eyes where shut closed from the feeling he was getting. "Nnnff-Zetsssuuuuuuu~~~" Oh, how he was lucky nobody else was here.

Zetsu's head bobbed up and down quickly as he sucked him off, his figners and palms massaging and rubbing Sasori's tender, soft thighs harder and harder- he couldn't get enough of his body or his reactions!- His tongue was doing unspeakable things to the underside and tip of Sasori's dick, and his lips sucked and moved in a quick rhythm- if he could make a corpse come, he could only imagine what it felt like for Sasori's hypersensitve and living body.

Sasori quivered and continued to moan loudly, repeating Zetsu's name every few screams. He felt a weird tingling sensation inside his stomach. He arched his back even farther as his screams became louder and more moanier. "Z-Z...Fuck..Zetsssuuuu...Ah...I fe..."

Before he could finish his sentence he let out a loud shriek and came in Zetsu's mouth.

Zetsu growled a low, primal growl in pleasure at his success, and swallowing down all of Sasori's come, he sat up and practically pounced on him, gathering him up in his arms and kissing him all over before tonguing him in another passionate, lover-like kiss.

"Ohhhhhhh, thank you, pretty doll.. you make us so proud of ourselves." His fingers curled through Sasori's hair, and squeezed his shoulder gently, and he nosed him on the cheek. "You're beautiful, so freshly-pleased."

Sasori let out another shiver. He was still panting heavily. He felt weird - sick almost. Yet, at the same time he so deeply enjoyed that. Such pleasure.~ Such intensity.~

"W...What comes next?" He wasn't sickened by asking that. What the hell.

Zetsu snuggled him before letting him go- dropping him flat on the bed and sitting back. "Well, you could return the favor to us- you know, the kissing, touching, and the fellatio."

He stretched out, popping his back and neck, and put his arms behind his back and grinned at Sasori playfully, wiggling his chest at him like a woman would. "You did agree to it, puppet."

Sasori just stared for a few moments. How could he possibly do all that? Zetsu was right - he DID agree to it. He gulped. Sasori crawled ontop of him. Extremely hesitant, he bent over and pressed his lips against Zetsu's. Okay, that wasn't so bad. But Zetsu's kiss was certainly deeper. The second time, he kissed him deeper, sticking his tongue inside Zetsu's mouth swirled it slowly over his. He noticed he didn't taste like raw meat, but a more saltier tas-

Ooooh...That was his cum...Better than the humany taste.

Zetsu stretched out under him and kissed him back fully, putting his arms up around Sasori's neck. "It isn't that bad is it, doll?" The look on his face as he tasted his own semen was espeically pleasing- how cute, and how sexy..

He was so eager to see how he'd handle giving head- he might have to force him a little, but he doubted it.

Sasori shook his head. Now, what did he do? Sasori licked down Zetsu's chest on the line which split both sides in half. He continued down to his stomach, then his abdomen then...

He froze for a few seconds, the he decided he had better hurry - he didn't like to keep people waiting. He took a deep breath and licked Zetsu's dick, making the poor puppet blush even more.

Both halves grinned toothily, widely as he gazed down at Sasori- so he was taking the median? How fair of him. When he was licked he bit his bottom lip as he hard cock twitched- it was all he could do to stop himself from grabbing Sasori by the hair and shoving his entire length into his mouth.

"Go on.." He started, thrusting up just a little.

He had a feeling of regret now. But what Zetsu did to him felt so awfully wonderful. Sasori shivered again and took Zetsu into his mouth, moving up and down slowly. He hated to keep people waiting, but this was different.

...At least his dick doesn't taste like raw meat, too.

Zetsu let out a groan as his hand shot down, grabbing at Sasori's hair roughly before instantly becoming gentler- he really was going to fight with himself on the whole 'ravage' instinct this time. He pushed Sasori's head down, pushing almost his entire length into his mouth, before pulling his head back up.

"I want him to take it all- he'll choke on it, you impatient faggo-Shut up and let me keep my hand there!" It went ugly when Zetsu shoved Sasori's mouth all the way down on his cock, and he sat up a little, propping himself up on his white side, his black half keeping his head down all the way.

Sasori tried his best not to gag. Ugh, now this was just plain awful. He couldn't help but let out a cough. Then another cough. His nails scratched Zetsu, in his way of telling him to stop. This is horrible. He let out another muffled cough and tried to restrain his gag-reflexes.

Zetsu tightened his grip in Sasori's hair considerably, and pulled his head back up, just long enough to let him get a breath of air, before shoving him back down again, thrusting up a little this time.

"He'll get used to it eventually- they usually don't, if he throws up on us- he won't vomit he'll just suck us off and relax- relax your mouth and throat, doll." good instructions, providing he could do it- Zetsu had a death grip in his hair.

What could he say, he liked it rough, even if he didn't.

Sasori had a tender head, tender like every where else on his body - so the hair pulling hurt a hell of a lot more than it should have. So how was he supposed to relax?

It'll end soon...He'll cum soon...Mustn't vomit...

He let out another muffled cough. He couldn't relax, but he could hold in his urge to blow chunks...At least he would try. In the midst of this horrid experience, he managed to start sucking as hard as he could - hoping this would make it finish faster.

"Sonofabitch he can suck! Let go of his hair and let him just do thaaa-" With a breathless laugh, Zetsu let go and leaned back, watching Sasori do his work. As bad as he wanted to be in control, he had no need at the moment, being too mean or rough would make things less pleasant- for his captive..

-and it might put off any opportunities in the future.

Sasori felt a surge of relief when Zetsu let go. The pain in his head still lingered, but that would soon go away. He continued to suck as hard as he could, along with moving his head up and down. That was just a plain horrid experience.

He sat there, silent and still, savoring the blowjob he was getting- normally he wasn't quick to come, but dear lord in heaven if the little doll wasn't an expert with his mouth- did he know what he was doing?

He came hard, and a lot, and once again reached out, his fingers running through and taking hold of Sasori's hair, though this time not so roughly, and he did not push or pull.

Sasori accidently swallowed the come. He quickly winced when Zetsu touched his head, remembering the awful pain from before. He sat up, coughing and wanting to spit the seed back up. "It tastes disgusting." He mumbled. How could Zetsu stand that awful taste?

Zetsu frowned and kissed Sasori quickly. "You'll get used to it. Do we really taste so bad?"

He took hold of Sasori by the shoulders and half-lifted, half-dragged him close once again, smirking at him. "Know what time it is? Heh.." The main event- the fat lady sings- the dinner course- the sex..

Sasori stared at him with a weird gaze. Like one of those gazes a schoolgirl would give to an upperclassman boy. The he shook it off. "I don't think I want to know." He knew what was coming, "Just hurry...I don't like to be kept waiting."

"If you don't like waiting, then start coming-" He scooted back, pulling Sasori with him, until he was propped up against the pillows and the headboard, and pulled Sasori into his lap. "Straddle me- even if you're a virgin, you'll know the position, right?"

He was grinning so knowingly, so egotistically- everything about this was perfect, and that look he'd gotten- priceless and sexy. "We'll be doing this almost every night, I imagine.." he muttered to himself, as he looked Sasori up and down again and again- he was like a piece of cake or meat that was too beautifully cut and prepared to eat.

Sasori's face turned back into a red color in less then a second. He wanted him to do what, now? He knew the position but, hell, wouldn't it...hurt? Like, a lot? He stared at him for a while. "Like...ride you? That'll hurt like hell for me...won't it?"

And at Zetsu's muttering; "Wait...We'll be what?"

"Yes, ride us, we said that in the beginning- we'll be gentle- HAH - no we won't we'll fuck him like a corn husk- we'll be gentle with him and make him want and need us, that was the plan, wasn't it?-" The argument stopped abruptly and Zetsu once again warred internally, and then stopped when Sasori questioned him.

Really, when you had to argue with yourself, it just made things so difficult sometimes.. "We'll be doing this quite often, I said.. and it will likely hurt at first, but it will feel very good very quickly of you relax and we remain calm."

His hands rested on Sasori's hips, and he gave him a slight pull. "So climb on top of us right or we'll place you FOR you."

He started shaking again. Shit. This wasn't want he expected - at all. Slowly, he got up a little. "Maybe if I do it quick, I won't even notice it." He mumbled to himself. He took a deep breath and held it and quickly plopped his ass down onto Zetsu and -

He let out a loud scream, "AAAHH! FUCK!" His nails dug into Zetsu's skin, "-OF A BITCH, THAT FUCKING HURTS!" He was swearing like Hidan and screaming like a girl. 'It hurts' was an understatement. It felt like somebody took a jackhammer and shoved it up his ass while it was on.

What a pleasant, tight, and verbally-unbecoming surprise!

His mouth actually popped open for a second at the swearing, before taking a tight hold on Sasori's lower waist and thrusting up into him, sinking in every inch. "Just SHUTTUP and relax best you can, or kiss us, or something- Or we can jack him off." And like that, one hand reached out and began to stroke and caress Sasori's dick, thrusting very slowly- his frame was so much smaller, it was reasonable for it to hurt so, especially if he was so very hypersentive..

Sasori let out a moan, both in pain and pleasure. His entire body, execpt for his member which was now being touched, ached. He couldn't move. His back arched a bit, he was trying to relax, but sometimes trying didn't always help.

Zetsu sat up fully, letting go of Sasori's hips and his cock to pull him close, his hands on either side of his face now, and kissed him slowly on the lips, still thrusting slowly. It was frustrating that when he wanted it to be pleasant there was still some stickling problems here and there- like gag reflexes and virginal, tight asses that couldn't take too much abuse, but that didn't mean he wouldn't, couldn't work with it-

"Touch me, doll." An order that would distract and dispense sensation, hopefully.

Sasori let out another painful moan. The pain wasn't too bad when it was slow. He kissed Zetsu back, doing as he was told and both his hands sliding down on the chest of both sides. When he got to his stomach (Zetsu's tummy is so soft! ) he moved back up to his chest again.

Letting out a soft grunt of pleasure, he began to pick up the pace, exploring every inch of Sasori's body- he was so soft and sensitive to the touch, and he tasted so good, was so warm- "He'll be the perfect teddy bear-lover" he said aloud to himself, before nipping his way down and then back up Sasori's neck. "Move with us- on us"

"AaaaAhnn!~~ Zetsssuuuuuuuuuu!~" The pain started to turn into pleasure - extreme pleasure at that, and like he was told, started moving his hips, letting out another moany-scream along with Zetsu's name again.

Dear gods in heaven this was what he wanted and needed- and he bathed Sasori's face and neck in kisses and nibbles, as he once again took hold of his hips and began to bounce him up and down on his cock swiftly- precum had made him slick inside now, and it was smooth sailing from there.

"Keep saying our name, little doll- tell us how much you need this!" Nothing was better than hearing his own name in such a manner.

Oooh!~ This was...

"Zetssuuuuu!~~ I..Ahh~ I need this...AAaah!~~ Bad..." His throat burned from saying that - he REALLY did not want to say that, even if it was the truth. "G-Go...NAAah~...faster!"

Whoa...were did that command come from? He didn't even realize he has requested that until a few seconds after he said that.

"Ahhh, good BOY Sasori-" And he began to thrust in to him without restraint of any kind, his mouth closing on Sasori's nipple and biting, licking, swirling his tongue like a tornado on the sensitive nub, his hands now running up and down his slender sides, down to his perk round ass(which he squeezed so hard and shamelessly) and back up again.

Both halves were in complete ecstasy with their new toy- and it was so gratifying, completely and utterly pleasing to see him enjoying it so as well.

Sasori let out another cry and moan. "AAahhH~~~ Zetsuuuuuuuuuuu!~~" He wasn't taking any more commands - He grabbed Zetsu's head away from his nipple and brought him to a deep kiss, like what he would usually do to him, with his tongue.

Zetsu was surprised at the forcefulness of the kiss at first, then closing his eyes, kissed him back just as demandingly, fucking Sasori like a little slut-doll, both hands still roaming over his body, until one returned to it's original job and began to jack him off again.

Sasori pulled away from the kiss and started moan louder. Pleasure from both ends? "AAAAHHHHNNN!~~~~ Zetsssuuuuuu!~~" He grounded into Zetsu, twisting his hips. His eyes closed shut tight.

His head went backwards as he came, just a bit harder then the bj.

Oh, what a beautiful sight and feeling~

He came hard inside him, one, two, three long, hard bursts, panting like a dog. There was no better drug or feeling, or even concept than this- and it was all his! He clutched Sasori tightly and kissed him again.

Sasori was still and limp. He was still panting - even when kissed. His eyes were all liquidy and wet from the pain he felt before. Then he pulled away and stated simply "My ass hurts."

Which it did.

Zetsu nuzzled him tenderly and began to stroke his hair and rub his back. "Was it worth it, pretty doll?"

He knew the answer already- "Everything worth it hurts a little bit~" He lilted.

Sasori nodded weakly. Oh how that was sooo worth it. He wrapped his arms around Zetsu indicating he wanted to be held and carressed some more. But before that, he sucked on Zetsu's neck on the white side (since it probably wouldn't show up on the black side) and left a red mark (hickies ftw).

Zetsu purred and continued to caress him all over. "I imagine you won't argue if we come back for more occasionally, will you, lovetoy? -Of course he wouldn't, he was ours from the get-go whether he realized it or not! Ha!"

Zetsu scooted down a little until he was laying on his back, and reached out to grab one of the mussed bedcovers and pulled it up over the two of them. He was so content until his stomach rumbled, and he remembered he'd skipped a meal to come up here and pick on Sasori. A grin spread across his face. "You hungry, doll?"

Sasori shook his head. Then he looked strangley at Zetsu's question. "Hungry?" He wasn't quite sure what he meant, "What do you mean?" He lied his head down on Zetsu's chest where it was all warm and comfy - certainly comfier than these shitty ass beds.

"I left my dinner uneaten on the kitchen floor to come bother you." He replied, petting Sasori's head. He made a good kitten, he decided. ..sex kitten, that is.

"Uuuuhh..." Okay, there was no way IN HELL he was going cannibalistic. Not for Zetsu, not for Leader-sama, not for a magical talking goat, not for ANYBODY. "No thanks...I'm not hungry. Besides, I'd much rather lay here." He curled up a bit, nuzzling his head into Zetsu's chest.

With an indifferent shrug, Zetsu simply sank right through the bed, and rose up through the kitchen floor, looking for the body he'd thrown in boredom, then located it hanging halfway halfway ontop the refrigerator(How the hell did it get there, let alone STAY up there?) then grabbed it and took it with him back upstairs.

Sasori would learn to eat SOMETHING while he was a soft, pliable toy, or he'd get punished.

Sasori made a disgusted face. "You're really going to make me eat that, aren't you?" Again, he was being forced into something - but this time he was CERTAIN he would not enjoy this. This, eating a person, will be hell on Earth.

Zetsu tossed the body on the bed- it was just some random ninja, now naked and cold, bruised up and somewhat stiff. He pounce don the bed immediately after, and grabbed hold of one of the body' arms and began to rapidly twist and jerk it, the air filling with loud cracks and crunches.

"Yes, you're going to eat something- do you expect us to not feed you, pet?"

Wincing at the cracks of bones, Sasori scooted to the backboard of the bed, curling up into a tight ball. This would definetly scar him forever. He didn't have a choice. He would eat it quick...no he would eat it while holding his nose. At least he didn't care about morals TOO much. Besides...It might taste like chicken?

"Listen to it pop- this one must've been pretty tense before he croaked- he'll be chewy, just the way we like em'- will the doll like it? It's an acquired taste-"

Sitting on the torso of the body, he took hold of the guy's arm in both =hands and braced and pulled until he actually pulled the arm right off- ripping skin and everything, sending a cold, thick spattering of blood spraying across himself and Sasori and half the room from the force. Then he turned around and grinned, holding out the arm. "Just start chewing and pulling- do it like a dog."

Sasori now just completely felt sick. Now loathing his 'master'. He gulped about three times before he started to look at the arm. Maybe if he imagined it as pork or chicken or something like that it wouldn't taste as bad. A sharp and thick shudder rippled through him, oh how very unpleasent this would be.

He wanted it like a dog, so Sasori closed his eyes and imagined chicken - a nice juicy chicken. He bit down onto the arm and tried to tear the skin (this was so hard to do.). This was awful. Horrid. Completely and utterly inhumane.

Zetsu smirked as Sasori started on his meal- he'd get used to it. If humans loved raw fish, why was raw beef, or poultry, or even human meat any different? Hell, he himself was a plant, and he liked his vegetables.. cowards...

Turning back to the body, he began to worry off the other arm for his own meal, and let out a triumphant whoop of glee when the arm ripped free. "WE'RE HAVIN' FUN NOW AIN'T WE? WOO-EE BOY!" God, he sounded like a hick for a second there.. haha! He glanced back at Sasori, grinning like a crazy man.. which he was.

Sasori finally managed to rip a large peice of meat off the arm. He didn't chew, he just swallowed, trying his best not to let his tongue make contact with the meat. His face started to grow even more pale. This was sickening. Literally. He glanced up at Zetsu. Oh yeesh, the poor puppet looked as if he was going to cry. Which he wasn't but he sure the hell looked the part.

Zetsu gave an offended huff and waved the severed arm at Sasori, and climbed over to him. "It doesn't taste bad- it tastes better than come!" ..and he'd forgotten that Sasori didn't like that taste either. Too bad-

He gave him a poke in his pretty, smooth belly and began to gnaw at the wrist of his own meal. "'oo are goin' ta eat tha' or yull ge' punissed for-" He quickly chewed up and gulped the piece of meat he'd been tearing at down. "-being so disrepectful- it isn't every day we share one of our meals with someone else OR treat someone as nicely as we treated you."

Which Zetsu was, surprisingly, unaware of that last line being a lie- he hadn't been nice to Sasori.. he'd used force and fear and phyiscal manipulation.. but to him it was still 'nice'.

Sasori remained silent and looked back down at the arm. Actually, he preffered come over human. He didn't even want to think about Zetsu's punishment, so he behaved like a good little kitty and gnawed down on the arm again, tearing the flesh and swallowing with a face full of disgust. He was taking large bites to finish this quicker, he already saw a bit of bone. Cold blood dripped from his face. He wiped that off, getting it on his wrists and arms.

Halfway through returning to his own nibbling, Zetsu stopped eating and just watched Sasori. Oh my~ "Sonofa- would you look at that?" That was just incredibly cute, and sexy as hell.. of course he played with his food, but this was just.. heathenistic.

He reached out and wiped a smear of blood off Sasori's cheek and licke dhis figne clean, then took a hold of his arm and pulled him over and lick the smeared blood and bits of flesh off his forearms as well. "'e's too damn cute- He don't have-slurp- any idea what he's doing- we couldn't share him with anyone else like this-no, even leader-sama or madara would have to take a backseat to-mmmm- this one is strictly ours, even if we have to have rank pulled to keep him out of harm's way- he's better than that little girl- cuter- tastier- more innocent- tougher and braver- I could almost eat him- I wish we could-"

Did he just realize he'd said a name he shouldn't have somewhere in there, or that they wanted to eat him? Not at all- and they continued in this vein until every last bit of blood has been licked, nibbled, or kissed off of Sasori.

Sasori's face turned red again from Zetsu calling him 'cute'. Even if he did mention eating him. He let out short pants from being licked. His body was still hypersensitive, but he didn't mind one bit. He disregarded 'Madara' and gazed at Zetsu with the sparkly eye look.  
Hell, now he was even considered Zetsu's property.

Zetsu scooped him up and pulled him into his lap like an oversized teddy bear, before resuming his meal, occasionally ripping off a piece of flesh from the arm or striaght off some othe rpart of the corpse(whose blood was now staining the bedspread irreparably) and offered it to Sasori, chattering on. He was so content with his new pet.. "It's a shame he's an active and useful member of akatsuki, and not some just captive- if he goes missing or we keep him we could get into trouble- so could he- Sasori is ours now, if we hide him we ca-HIDE HIM WHERE, OUR POCKET? how can you hide-somewhere, or just buy him with a replacement.. I don't want this one to get killed or stolen. It's so rare to have such an obedient pet- the others always fled or fought- he knows better than the rest what we're capable of-" He broke off then to grin down at Sasori and plant an affectionate kiss on his head, "-don't you?"

After all- Sasori had been so horribly averted to.. well, pretty much everything thrown at him, but he still stuck it through like a trooper.. and ended up liking it. and since it was his puppet body that was so immensely powerful and dangerous, not his pretty, soft, pliable, tender, delicious and victimizeable human one.. grrrowl.. Zetsu could easily dominate and punish him should he misbehave..

"You're not a stupid one- you know how to act properly, don't you doll?"

Sasori had no clue in hell what Zetsu was talking about, but he was pretty sure he wasn't stupid. So he shook his head in a no. He leaned against Zetsu - cuddling somebody was so warm. He felt like a kitten (A very naughty kitten at that). He was also curling up into a ball like one. "You keep calling me pet, but..." He mumbled softly, more to himself than Zetsu.

But was this just out of play and amusement?

"But what, Sasori?" He didn't like the doubt in his tone, or the look on his face one little bit- sure, he was being far more agreeable and enjoyable than any of the other's he'd toyed with EVER had.. but he looked guilty, unhappy- was he having second thoughts about all of this now?

That would not do at all- Zetsu's lips twitched back from his teeth and he growled. "What is your problem?" Being liked and then suddenly not-liked pissed him off more than in-your-face disrespect or treachery..

Sasori let out a short gasp as Zetsu's growling. He gulped and decided to spit it out. "Is all this just for your amusement to never end, or...?" Both sides of Zetsu should be smart enough to figure out the 'or' part. He was ready for any pain that would come from that question.

Zetsu snapped-literally bit Sasori, hard, on the shoulder and shoved him away. "What do you think?" At that, he sank through the bed, through the floor, and left Sasori alone, utterly pissed.

He came up in Deidara's room and began to rifle through drawers and boxes, looking for a few things. Like he'd waste his time and effort on something so fleeting- that's what his dinner was for!

He stayed away for about 15, maybe 20 minutes, even though it took him less than 5 to find what he was looking for and was ready to go back. Give the pretty brat time to think about things.

Sasori grabbed his shoulder where Zetsu had bit him. "Ooowwwww! Th-that hurt like...Ow...fuck..." This time it wasn't the good kind of pain. He still didn't get a clear answer. Telling by the way Zetsu had reacted, it probably offended him. He layed on the bed on his side, curling up into a tight ball, his shoulder hurting. He let out a soft whimper, he wasn't crying - just hurt.

After a while Zetsu poked his head through the cieling to watch Sasori- he was curled up like a little hurt kitten- how cute and dejected.. and how justified for doubting him.

He flung, of all things, a long rubber dildo(bright pink, even sparkly!) right at Sasori, hitting him in the side with it. He had more where that came from, among other things. "You're going to apologize for thinking we'd mistreat or use you- No respect! No respect at all!"

Sasori rubbed where the dildo hit him, "Ow...And where the hell...Nevermind." He had a good idea where he got that stuff. He got up on his hands and knees and bowed his head like a subjective cat, "I am sorry, so very sorry, Zetsu-sama. I was a bad pet and I am sorry.~" He could keep rambling on, but he needed to see the effect it had on Zetsu.

Zetsu tilted his head, his bottom lip pouting out almost like a petulant child. That wouldn't work on him.

"You'll have to do better than that." And like that, he dropped down, landing on his feet and standing at the foot of the bed, holding a small silver suitcase. "You're going to prove it, or so help me we'll be eating YOU tomorrow night." An empty threat- he couldn't kill a fellow member w/o just cause, even if he was considering stealing and hiding him... he'd really have to talk to Madara or Pein about this.

Sasori stared at him strangely. How was he, or ANYBODY for that matter, supposed to prove they were sorry. "Prove it? How?" He looked at the silver suitcase. He couldn't imagine what was in there. Just what the hell does that brat do in his room?

Zetsu popped open the suitcase quickly, and dumped the contents on the bed beofre Sasori. A number of sex toys ranging from average(a vibrator, another dildo) to handcuffs, a gag, a feather-tickler and a coiled whip, and even beads, and a few small bottles of flavored lubricants and oils spilled out, along with a small red bottle with the words 'Neko Heat' on it.

He picked up the whip first, and then the gag. "You'll do what I say, whatever I say, and enjoy every second of it."

Sasori nodded his head quickly. Again the same question popped into his mind. Why the hell would Deidara have shit like that anyway? Sasori knew he was a weirdo, but this was just...suprising!

Zetsu held out the ballgag first. "YOU put it on." He smiled so pleasantly as he began to uncoil the whip. If Sasori could do it to himself.. that would be a good sign of obediance from there on out- AND good mental medicine for the pretty puppet as well

Sasori just stared at it with his left eye twitching. This would be complete and utter hell now. The whip didn't sound too fun, either. He had a feeling this would hurt...a lot. He took the gag and continued to stare at it. He knew what this was for. He had to be a good pet though and get Zetsu's forgiveness. So he was a good little kitten and put the ballgaggy thingy-mabob on. it was already hurting his mouth.

Zetsu reached out with the butt of the whip(it was as long as a blackboard-pointer) and very gently tapped the straps. "Tighten them- if you start screaming I don't want that thing falling off or letting too much noise out."

He sank back through the floor, and arose about five minutes later again with a length of thick, shiny satin, black ribbon- about 9 feet of it. Whether he rigged up one of the sex-asphyxiation nooses, or just tied Sasori up with the rope around him in pretty patterns, or just hogtied him.. it would be nice, and the ribbon would be less uncomfortable that rope.

..unless he used the cuffs. He also had a pair of neko-ears and a pair of paw-gloves. Humiliation was key- and interspersing such humiliation with pleasure and pain at just the right moments was how you made a good pet.

Sasori tightened the straps like he was told. He was shaking now. Pain did not sound too pleasent - especially when his skin was so sensitive. Now he wished he had kept his mouth shut. He most certainly wouldn't be too talkative after this.

Zetsu smirked at him, his head tilted up just so that he was looking down his nose. "From now on you are mine- ours- and nobody else's. Even your ring is becoming ours. If we like you, that's all there is to it, you hear me?"

He leant forward and taking hold of the gag-strap under Sasori's chin, pulled him forward enough to slide the little cat-ear headband on and it place. If only he had one of those cute tail-plugs.. but that would fill the passage he'd be abusing...

"I'll let you decide- what toy do you want first, or do you want to be tied up?"Smiling at the last part of that question, he dropped the ribbon on the bed along with the other 'tools', tossed the paw gloves into his lap with a sharp "Put those on" and waited for a response. It was cute to see him shaking, to see the look in his eyes- like a scared mouse or cat.

Sasori nodded his head to Zetsu's question. He quickly slid the paw gloves on. Great. Now he literally became a sex kitten. Okay, so how was he supposed to answer that question with a fucking BALL STUCK IN HIS MOUTH. He didn't find 'toys' to appealing. Neither did being tied up. Though, he'd prefer tied up over having those things stuck up his ass - THEY COULD HAVE BEEN IN DEIDARA'S ASS. He tapped his 'paw' onto the rope - since it was hard to pick things up with cat paw gloves on.

Zetsu nodded, grinning toothily motioned with one hand. "On your back, now," and he picked up the ribbon and climbed onto the bed and began to unfold the long stretch of satin. "Wrists at the bedposts, prop yourself up on the pillows first."

The ribbon was long enough to wind so delicately and artfully around each slender wrist, then stretch across, around Sasori's neck, to the other wrist and bedpost.. and once Sasori did as he was told, that was how he bound him.

If he struggled, he'd strangle himself until he relaxed.. choking was always arousing, he'd heard- it intensified orgasm supposedly- but he never let go of his toys long enough to ask them if they liked it.. in fact, he didn't let go until he was done. "Comfy?"

Sasori shook his head in a no. This was horrible. Just plain horrible. But he would HAVE to enjoy it, either way. So, he changed his no shaking to a yes nodding. He was still shaking all over, and he wasn't looking foward to what was coming.

Zetsu took hold of his ankles and pulled his legs out straight next, and then sighed- he needed more rope or ribbon. "Keep your legs there beautiful, unless I move them myself- or see if we don't start eating or whipping them- I don't want to whip them or eat them, they're so creamy pale and soft- all the more reason to do as we say, he'll treasure their safety more zealously- we can just strangle him instead- until we get carried away."

During this little spiel, his hands had reached out and begun to caress Sasori's inner thighs with gentle fingertips- his skin really was so tender, soft, and smooth.. He bent down and licked Sasori from his knee all the way up to his inner thigh on one leg, then the other before grinning up at him from between his legs.

Sasori couldn't pant, couldn't moan, but just blush like hell. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought, but still, being tied up and muffled wasn't comfortable. He just stared at him with the question lingering obvious in his eyes; What are you gonna do?

Zetsu continued to just creepily gaze up at Sasori from his WONDERFUL view and position, until he dipped a finger in his mouth and sucked it, coating it thoroughly in saliva, slowly pumping the digit in and out of his mouth.

"How many fingers, toy?" his white half reached for the nearest bottle of lube- fuzzy peach flavor! delightful! and popped the cap, smirking at the long, slender tip of the bottle. He'd have fun with that.. "How many fingers?" he repeated, now pulling his finger from his mouth and wiggling his whole hand at Sasori, knowing full well he couldn't answer or signal in any way.

He upended the bottle of lube on Sasori's crotch- dribbling the cool, sweet-smelling and tasting fluid all over him before beginning to massage it in to everything- and sink two coated fingers deep into Sasori's ass in the process.

Sasori closed his eyes shut tightly and his face grew even redder. He managed to get a quiet "Nnn!" out. He couldn't moan, pant, do anything that would make him better enjoy this. But it still felt so nice.~

Zetsu twisted his figners around, and even spread and wiggled them hard, now beginning to lick up the lube which tasted VERY good- better than he though tit would- and nip at his inner thighs, lick Sasori all the way up to the tip of his dick, take him in his mouth with a greedy slurp, and then pull back and begin licking again.

"He tastes like candy- and he's so tender- Deidara's not getting his belongings back either- agreed."

Sasori's legs were now wobbling. Containing moans and screams were too hard. His head raised in the air. "Nnnnn!" Even that was muffled. He wanted this damn gagball off him. He wanted to moan, scream, and kiss Zetsu. The neko outfit and being tied up he could handle, but having his mouth closed like this was horrible.

Zetsu lifted hi free hand, put hi finger to his lips and 'shhhhh'd' Sasori softly, before adding another finger to his oh-so-slippery, and candy-sweet ass, and then lowering his head to lick him there as he fingered him.

Sasori let out another "Nnnn!" It was impossible to hold back a moan. This just made it unpleasent. Now he was loathing this plant. He stared at Zetsu with sad and angry eyes. This was too contained and awful.

Zetsu pulled back the moment Sasori made a noise, grabed the whip, and cracked it just beside his cheek- not actually striking him. "I said 'shhhh' pet, learn to contain yourself- that is what got you into this position in the first place." Place the blame, use fear and force, then go right back to work-

He pulled his fingers out and began to lick him, then plunged his tongue inside and swirl it slowly, grasping Sasori's cock and stroking it briskly with still-slippery, candy-wet fingers. "He tastes so good-mmmf- inside-he'll be worth -lick- the effort-he's ours- he'll mmmmmm-behave~"

Sasori winced at the whip cracking. He really did not want to get hurt by THAT thing. He couldn't even bite his tongue. His eyes were getting all warm and wet - He seriously couldn't be ready cry, could he? He was hypersensitive, so it felt better than it should have - and he couldn't even pant? His face burned from blushing, making him want to moan even more.

...Yet, he remained silent this time - hating what Zetsu was doing. He was so selfish.

Zetsu took hold of his thighs and half-lifted, half-bent him back and buried his face in his ass, licking happily before grabbing that 'fuzzy peach' bottle and dumping more on Sasori- just to lick it all off again.

Really- it tasted like a candy- like peach gummi rings!- and he started to titter and pulled back at that one thought. Rings..

Then dove right back in, clawing at Sasori's thighs a little. "Such a good boy, Sasori- staying so nice and quiet- keep it up and that gag might go away.."

* * *

**I am a horrible person. ;~; This WILL be continued, but for now, I'm going to listen to reviews. So...REVIEW!**


	2. An eel!

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Just so you know, I have no sanity. Don't worry, this isn't over yet! Oh yes, the title will be subjected to change...I just haven't figured out any ideas yet. :P**

**If you have any, do not be afraid to share!**

**No eels were harmed in the making of this story. ;)**

* * *

Zetsu took hold of his thighs and half-lifted, half-bent him back and buried his face in his ass, licking happily before grabbing that 'fuzzy peach' bottle and dumping more on Sasori- just to lick it all off again.

Really- it tasted like a candy- like peach gummi rings!- and he started to titter and pulled back at that one thought. Rings..

Then dove right back in, clawing at Sasori's thighs a little. "Such a good boy, Sasori- staying so nice and quiet- keep it up and that gag might go away.."

The thought of that awful gagball coming off was so very pleasing. He stayed silent and tried his hardest not to even breathe through his nose too hard. Oooh, this felt good, but it also felt awful at the same time. "n..." He quickly shut himself up, that sound was too quiet to hear, right? Besides, it probably mixed in with the breathing or something.

Zetsu glanced up, and smirked, and quickly returned to his task at hand for a minute or two longer, before pulling back and smacking and licking his lips.

"Good kitten! - you heard that noise- It wasn't so loud and he stopped himself - NO noises, not small noises- he stopped it, didn't he?- ...yes.- then the gag comes off and he gets to lick the blueberry stuff off us now." With that, Zetsu climbed onto of Sasori and began to unbuckled the gag and pulled the offending thing away quickly, tossing to some corner of the room. "Better?"

Sasori nodded and started panting, then quickly looked up at him once he caught the 'lick the blueberry stuff off him' part. "H..Huh?" So he would have to lick that shit off Zetsu? Well...He DID have a cat tongue (cat tongue is also an idiom used to define a gentle tongue!~).

Zetsu immediately began talking to himself as he started unttying Sasori, then stopped for a moment- "But I liked the ribbons! - we can stand over him, can't we?- but I want to be lazy- then we'll hold onto the ribbon and keep part of it around his neck- that sounds fair for us not him- if he pulls away he'll gag, if he stays where he belongs he'll be fine, how is that not fair?" They continued to untie him, then kept the ribbon around his neck, and loose around his wrist, doubling the rest of it around his own wrist and gave it a slight tug. "Does this cut off your air supply?"

Sasori let out a short breath of air when the ribbon squeezed his neck. "Yes, kind of." It felt like a leash - which made him feel like even more of a cat. If he could move the ears on his head, they'd be twitching. Then that gave him an idea, a stupid one, but a _seemingly _cute one at the least. He stuck his tongue out flat and curved his mouth so it looked like a kitten's mouth.

Zetsu blinked, his mouth dropping open a little- that was cute. And incredibly arousing. After laying back he yanked on the ribbon and pulled Sasori all the way to him, ontop of him and loosened the ribbon once more, "Make that face again, and give us a mew- or paw at us, or curl- show us how cute you can be, pet!"

Now Sasori was beginning to regret ever making that face. Now he had to make the face again and meow, paw at him, or something cat-like again. He did so and curved his mouth again like a cat's. He made a high-pitched "Mew~" Trying his best imitation of Strawberry from Tokyo Mew Mew or Dex from Chiko Chika. He already curled up like a cat all the time, so he curled into a ball ontop of Zetsu, nuzzling and rubbing his head against his chest - like a cat. "I think we've become aiulophiles... I think so too. But beastiality is not so bad- not as bad as necrophilia- HA- and he still has a beautiful human body- let's put it to use!"

and he emant it- Sasori was beautiful, adorable.. delicious and touchable.. Without further ado Zetsu grabbe dup the bottle of 'bubbling blueberry cheesecake' lube and began to dirzzle it on himself- it tasted so like candy, Sasori must love it, atleast in comparison to the meat.

Sasori tried his best to keep the kitten face on - he would have to lick that stuff off of him. Well, it was time to put his 'cat tongue' (gentle tongue) to use He took a quick lick at where Zetsu poured the shit on himself. Well...At least it didn't taste bad. A little odd - but still not a bad taste.

Zetsu smirked and with one finger began to smear and doodle the lube at first over his cheskt and stomach and stretched out- he'd leave his cock for last. "Be a good kitty now.." He crooned, running his figners through Sasori's hair briefly- smearing the sweet sticky lube through until his hair was stringy in places. He'd so nibble his hair later..

Sasori licked the stuff slowly off his chest, leaving a streak where he licked. He let out some small "Mews" with ever few seconds. He could get used to meowing- It wasn't all the bad.

Zetsu grinned cheesily and nodded a little, combing his fingers through Sasori's hair more and sighing in pleasure- he loved being given so much attention.. even if he knew it was forced. "Nnn- lick our nipples kitten, and touch us too- give us a good ol' fashioned pawing! hahaha-" This was just great. Surely neither Madara nor Pein would miss Sasori if he just went.. missing.. and Zetsu 'found' his ring on the ground outside the base, and they had to get a new member to replace him, right?

"Hiding him if we steal him might be a problem- we can't just put him in a pocket.. Leader might get pissed if we take him- I don't care I want him and noone is going to stop that. Your-Our funeral."

Sasori rolled his tongue over Zetsu's white side nipple first. He wasn't sure if they felt pleasure together or felt it different for each side, so after about five seconds he went over to the black side. He then sat up and started to 'paw' at Zetsu's chest - in other words, he ran the furry gloves slowly down his chest and stomach.

Each side did simultaneously share and not-share sensations- it was rather hard to explain.. if one wanted to keep it to himself, he could.. but sharing it was just as easy to do- and even though currently they were sharing it wholeheartedly, having the attentions given to both sides independently was so.. so respectful.. and pleasurable.

"Mmmwhat a good kitten- Come here and kiss us- you're such a tender, sweet thing-" lot of his hostility and need to 'control' was wavering- Sasori was doing so splendidly.. and he was so cute.

Sasori leaned up and pressed his lips hard against Zetsu's. Being called these names (Cute, sweet, and so forth) only embarrassed him. If only Pein sent everybody out on missions more - if the brat saw him like this, he would NEVER hear the end of it...that, and he might get angry for 'borrowing' his stuff.

Zetsu fondled Sasori here and there as they kissed- caressing his chest and pinching his nipples, rubbing his thumb over his cheek, caressing and squeezing his soft, round ass- there so much to enjoy and explore on his new muse, and such a sensitive body at that!

"We'd have to confirm that he'd want to be kept you know- " His black half interrupted the kiss quickly, and his white half reached out and gently pushed Sasori away y the shoulder, frowning. "But I'm horn-oh all right- If we steal you and hide you will you stay hidden and stolen?"

There was no sense falling head over heels for the perfect toy only to find it wanted to run away when all was said and done.

"Uuuuh...I'm pretty sure I'd be discovered sooner or later." Pein usually checked every member's room, and people would get suspicious indeed. People just don't...disappear. They're usually remains or some sort of witness to the death. Even Zetsu couldn't say he ate the remains since the only time Sasori would use his humany jutsu he was alone in his room.

Zetsu gave a huff and his white side tittered out "Fuck establishment!", causing his black side to yank Sasori up against him and crow with laughter and grabbing the bottle of bubbly blueberry cheesecake lube and pushing it into Sasori's hands. He pointed downward toward his erection. "We'll discuss this later- suck the cream filling out of this candy pole."

Sasori's face turned into a deeper shade of red - that was a pretty blunt way of telling him to suck him. He stared down at the bottle - was he supposed to pour it on him? The bottle was half empty, so with a quick turn of it upside down he poured the rest down on the spot where Zetsu pointed to.~ "Will I get screwed in return for this?" Hey, Zetsu wasn't the only one who could ask and say blunt things.

He was already asking about that? Zetsu pulled the ribbon a little bit, grinning. How impatient- and ready of him.. There had to be a way to keep his hands on this particular specimen of love..

"Gladly- of COURSE- any position you can think of- but we'd rather have you from behind this time- more control over the thrusting- but you won't be topping us- I'm sure you understand- we don't do that sort of thing." Just to clarify... A broad smile and he thrust upwards a little as the sweet, slippery stuff was poured over him- it was cool and it felt wonderful.

Sasori nodded as the color of his face turned back to normal. He scooted down and took a nice, long lick at Zetsu's dick - then it occured to him he said to suck, so he took him into his mouth and sucked as hard as he did last time, which was hard as he possibly could. Though once thing did bother him - he just hoped he wouldn't have the same terrible experience like last time.

Zetsu let out a shaky sigh and lay his head back on his arms , gazing up at the ceiling and feeling like a rock star- it felt so good- that mouth was so hot, and warm, and so SOFT- what a perfect mouth. "If you promise to never question our judgement again those paws can come off so you can touch us." His hands were soft too.

Zetsu thrust up into his mouth every now and then but there was no repeat performance of the forced-deepthroating, nor did he strangle him with the ribbon..

He took him out for a second to say "Of course, I promise~" then continued to sucking with added licking. He couldn't say how good he was, but he was doing his best. He was just happy not to be going through the hair-pulling and choking.

Zetsu let out a groan, then was silent- he was loving this. He almost didn't want to come- but he was so very close, and he wanted to see Sasori swallow it all down.. "Nnn-almost, kitten-keep going-"

Sasori continued to suck with a smirk on his face when Zetsu groaned. Was he really that good? But...He was close he said- He did not enjoy the taste of that white shit at all. Though, if it was to satisfy his Zetsu, it was something awful worth taking. ...Right?

"Saso-rii~" Zetsu came in Sasori's mouth in short, hard bursts- that mouth was wondeful!- and his hands went down to take hold of Sasori's head- fingers tangling in his hair and not roughly, or forcibly pushing his head down in the process.

Sasori made a disgusted face but forced himself to swallow it all. It wasn't as bad as the first time, but not the most delicious delicacy in the world. He did cringe from Zetsu touching his head, but eased up a bit when nothing started hurting. He sat up a bit to look at Zetsu. "You...just...the way you said my name..." Actually, he had gotten used to being called 'doll', 'kitten', or 'pet', so the hearing his name did suprise him a bit, but hearing it like _that..._

_'maybe thats how Zetsu feels when I say his name.'_

Zetu propped himself up on his elbows then, and smirked at Sasori. The look on his face was so sexy.. "Like what you heard? Come on here." He jerked his head back a little, licking his lips and rocked his hips a little.

Sasori climbed onto Zetsu. "_Come on here..._like...before?" Before as in the riding. With that little thought, he began to wonder if it would hurt as bad the second time...Hopefully not. He didn't enjoy pain at all.

"Damn right, beautiful. Have fun with it this time.." He reached for that 'fuzzy peach' lube and squirted just a little into his other hand, then coated his own cock with the stuff. This way it would not hurt Sasori at first, and the sex could go much faster. Tossing away the now-unneeded bottle, he held up his lube-wet hand to Sasori's mouth. "Clean it first- or clean it slowly while you take us- that's a better idea- thanks!""

Sasori quickly grabbed on to Zetsu's thighs, then with a tight squeeze and his eyes closing, he quickly sat onto Zetsu's cock, the lubey made it slide in easier. He let out a high-pitched moan and his nails scratched Zetsu. He began licking the flavored lube off Zetsu's hand while slowly rocking his hips.

"Ahhh, Sasori- you really are learning fast- I guess we can leave this to you as well, like that blowjob- It's so lazy for us like this- but it's such a great view, and he's so tight, and so- ooooohh feel him roll that sweet, pretty ass on our cock- hahaha you said that out loud!"

He could thrust into him, or hold those slender, soft hips and pound him like a slut, but the kid(not a kid but he looked like one and that was good enough- HA!) was doing a great job.. and he'd only started.

Sasori started bouncing himself up and down as fast as he possibly could- this way was tiring. He let out long and loud moans. "AaaaHHAAahh~~ Zetsssuuuuuuuuuuuuu!~" With every ten or so bounces, he would grind into Zetsu, letting out a louder moan. His grip on his thighs tightened.

"S-Sonofa-Shit Sonofabitch-" He couldn't HELP thrusting up in to Sasori now- the way Sasori worked him now was incredible. "Gah- Kid!" He cried out, clenching his teeth, almost cringing in pleasure as he held off a sudden urge to take hold of Sasori and top him and abuse him without restraint.

"Keep saying our name, beautiful- tell us yo-Sasori! Fuck!" He was bouncing on him like a rabbit!

"AaaHAhhhnnn~~ Zet- Aahh!~ Zet...AaHhh- ZETSUUUU!~" Sasori moved his hands up away from his thighs and clutched onto Zetsu's back. He hadn't even been touched there yet and he was already near coming. "Zetsssssuuuuuu!~~ Ahhnn-Zettsssuuuuu!~~~" He disregarded being called a kid- he was thirty-five years old.

Taking hold of and digging his nails into Sasori's thighs, Zetsu started to pound him harder, in nearly perfect rhythm to Sasori's bouncing on him- and came in him hard. "Giveme-kid-Oh-sonofabitch-Sasoriii~"

This was the best sex he'd ever had.

Sasori let out a loud screamy moan as Zetsu finished inside him. He came not even a few seconds after. He clutched onto Zetsu even tighter, clinging to him like a magnet. "Zetsuu..." He couldn't hug him as tight as he wanted to with the gloves on, but it would have to do.

Zetsu wrapped his arms around Sasori tight, his chest heaving as his head dropped back, mouth open and panting hard, his white side flushed a bright pink(a rarity!). He didn't say anything, just laid there and held his little pet tight to himself. He doubted there was a single thing that could make this better- unless he abused him with little toys after this to see how loud he make him scream..

..but that was for.. whenever he got his breath back and stopped feeling like a baked noodle.

Sasori was panting like an over-furry dog during summer. He slightly nuzzled his head on Zetsu's chest. He felt like passing out...which he sort of did. He wasn't quite conscious but then again he wasn't unconscious either. Just a bit...dizzy-woozy-weird-lightheaded.

About about 5, 6 minutes, Zetsu said to himself finally, "Mmmm, this kid is ours- he ain't going nowhere," his breath still a little light and shaky. He was hot, sticky, everything smelled like sweat, sex and candy, and he was hopelessly spent for the time being.

Sasori let out a small groan and looked up at Zetsu. "Why do you keep calling me a kid?" He was thirty-five, nowhere near the age of a kid. He may have LOOKED like a teenager, but he was not a kid. He closed his eyes. He felt all warm inside- and it wasn't because of Zetsu's cum.

Zetsu rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck before shrugging at Sasori and squeezing him tighter. "You look like one, and you're just as soft and and pliable-delicious-fuckable- as one, so that's what we're going to call you."

He settled more comfily into the bed. "You tired, pet?" He wasn't sure if he still wanted to play, or crash out.

He nodded. He was tired as hell. His sleep was interrupted, AND he just got fucked. They could continue tomorrow, right? Even though some members would be back from their shit-ranked missions, they could just be...sneaky about it, couldn't they?

Zetsu patted him on the back and sighed, closing his eyes. "'night pet."

* * *

**The next day**

"Sasori no Danna! I'm back, un!" Deidara jiggled at the doorknob, uselessy trying to open the locked door. "Come on, I'm back! Un!" Maybe he was sleeping? Did puppets even sleep? Now the artist began to wonder this.

Sasori let out a groan. The brat's voice was so abnoxious. He let out another groan. Why did his ass hurt so ba-

"Ah! Z-Zetsu?" His eyes were still closed, he didn't have much willpower to open them.

"Zetsu, un? What do you want Zetsu for?" Deidara's voice yelled through the door.

"Go away, brat!" Sasori yelled back at in a harsh tone.

Zetsu sat up and almost knocked Sasori off him- and started to laugh. Oh, this could go one of two ways and one of them could be VERY funny if played right, but he had no idea if he'd end up pissing Sasori off if he- "Why do you think he wants me, are you jealous, blondie?Hahahahaha you DIDN'T-"

Sasori let out a small "eek" and grabbed Zetsu's face indicating him to shut up. The last thing he needed was the brat going around telling everybody that...

"...U-un?" Deidara's voice became shaky and dry, "J-Jealous, un? Why would I be jealous?"

Sasori sighed. Great. Now he could just hope that Deidara didn't take it in any kind of 'inappropriate' way.

The look Zetsu gave Sasori was so cold, calculating, and amused. He grabbed his hand and yanked it away and barked out, "You know what I'm talking about, blondie. Secrets, secrets~! I like these toys- where did you ever get them? The peachy stuff tastes great- I want more of it!"

Deidara would either.. scream, flee to his own room in despair, or demand to be let in(and then get tied up and violated, or forced to violate Sasori).. or.. any myriad of other things.. He had no idea, and he didn't care. Riling up the blonde was as fun as riling up Hidan.

Sasori banged his head on the backboard of the bed. Motherfucking plant.

Deidara just stood there, wide-eyed. He let out a nervous laugh, "He...Heheh...You're kidding, right, un?" If he was, how would he know about that stuff? This was BAD. And with Sasori? Wait...He was a puppet, how would something like that be possible? He just backed up away from the door, his eye twitching. He side-stepped to his room and locked the door, screaming like a maniac.

Sasori gave Zetsu a deathglare. Why the hell would he even tell anybody, ESPECIALLY the brat about that? He huddled up into a ball, burying his face in his knees.

Zetsu pouted at Sasori, but it was hard to look disappointed or sympathetic or guilty at his reaction when his black half was twitching and veritably seizing with delight and hilarity at the sound of Deidara screaming.

"Think he needs a hug? HA which one?- Dunno really- Heheh, would it be cheating?- on which one? -HEY WE NEVER- I thought about it- And.. how is that cheating? - Infidelity is infidelity whether it's in your head or not.- How moral of you." He tittered and leaned back against the headboard beside Sasori.

Sasori turned his head to look at Zetsu. He wouldn't...Would he? If Zetsu DID cheat on him, then about ten batches of poison would be going into his system. That or scuicide...most likely the 'poison the plant' idea. He buryed his face in his knees again. Zetsu's talking was only making him regret things.

"I think we're making someone upset- do you think hogtying the blonde and letting the kitten- NO!-well, that would be nice to watch-See what I mean?- We could lose our pet- Then let's fix things, I have an ide-AAAH THAT is nasty.. but okay."

Zetsu whiled on Sasori, on all four and took him by the ankles and yanked him down halfway under him and took him by the wrists and pinned his arms over is head. "We love you." That would make him feel better- the verbal assurances always worked, and he'd show him how much he cared with soem of those interesting toys he'd stolen from Deidara.. and maybe present him with a hogtied Deidara when all was said and done anyway.. so he could say 'thanks' for the toys.

There was no way Sasori would EVER do anything like that to Deidara (not a SasoDei fan)! Not ever! Though, he did blush at the sentence 'we love you'. It made him feel all warm inside, though he couldn't imagine what Zetsu wanted to do with him. Though, he HAD to say this: "Do anything to the brat that you did to me, and I'll poison you." He was being serious. He didn't like sharing.

There was no way Sasori would EVER do anything like that to Deidara! Not ever! Though, he did blush at the sentence 'we love you'. It made him feel all warm inside, though he couldn't imagine what Zetsu wanted to do with him. Though, he HAD to say this: "Do anything to the brat that you did to me, and I'll poison you." He was being serious. He didn't like sharing.

His eyes and mouth shot open in mock-surprise and he nipped him on the nose. "If you really feel that way then we won't- but if we do ever bring you a present it won't be construed as 'cheating', you got that?" He wouldn't bring him Deidara then- as attractive a sandwich as that would be, he had to respect his pet's needs... oh well, that could be discussed and figured later.

"You wanna get.. explored?" He could think of many toys useful for such an endeavor, and others he could use for pleasure/torture.. "Vibrators, those beads, an eel, that long wiggly rubber ting with the ridges, an eel, one of those bullets on a cord, three or four of those bulle-THAT might hurt- or make him very happy- an eel, the long glass toy,- Why do you keep saying an eel?-...Because I want to see it happen.- He'd SCREAM- he'd cum buckets- he-well, yeah.. he would.. but that's an eel!- A long candy dick then? Make him taste so swee- we did that last night but with lube- an eel or something equally invasive and pleasing inside!" He crossed his arms and huffed and looked at Sasori for input.

Sasori stared at Zetsu in horror and twitched his left eye. Toys and...what was that about an eel? He'd rather not have a slimey, squirmy, thing wriggle up his ass. Something was seriously wrong with this plant. Another question popped into his head- where would he get the eel, anyway?

Zetsu took Sasori's not-answering as approval for whatever decision he made. "We'll be right back- It won't be as bad as you.. as we both think... I hope- Your'e both cowards!" Zetsu hopped off the bed, grabbed up his cloak and pulled it on and then sank through the floor with a stout, threatning "Don't go anywhere, kitten!"

After about 30 minutes he returned, sopping wet, holding, of all things, a long flailing eel and grinning like a bastard on his white side and scowling, teeth bared on his black. "The motherfucker won't- HOLD IT!- I am, they're supposed to be wiggly- If our kitten screams and dies it's your fault- Just think of the sounds he'll make and the come we'll get to lick-drink up!- It's almost too frustrating to be arousing~ catching that thing was HELL-AHAHAHA IT WAS GREAT!"

Sasori just continued to stare. His face had 'what the hell' written (not literally) all over it. He backed up to the back board of the bed, cowering almost. He had already figured out what the eel would be for. That totally disgusted him. What if it bit him while INSIDE- That would hurt like hell! What if it wiggled all the way inside and he couldn't get it out?

...It would be more likely to trip down a flight of stares while strapped to the floor- but still!

Zetsu proceeded to remove his cloak(which clung while wet) and still hold on to the madl-yflailing ell in the process, which proved to be difficult at best until panting with the exertion and from so much swearing, he flopped back on the bed and held the green and gray eel to himself(it was still flailing as if it were on fire- such an active little guy!) staring up at the ceiling.

It really had almost been 'not-worth-it'.. The little bastard kept slipping, and wriggling, and it was so cold it made his fingers numb and it was slimy and hard to hold on to.. Still-

He tilted his head back to look up at Sasori, and grinned. "How do you want it? On your back, on your stomach, doggy style, do you want it to go all the way up and then ride us- That might stretch him too full- It would feel really good and he'd be able to take it- If you say so.. " It was going to happen whether Sasori wanted it or not.. and as Zetsu waited for a response, he had the feeling that the answer would be a flat-out 'no'... and he'd have an excuse to rape him with the hing..

Sasori shook his head fast. "N-No! There's no way that thing is going near me!" It was slimey, and wiggly, and weird looking, and EEEWWWW! It was like a giant worm! The way it was wiggling was kind of...uninviting, too. It look like it would hurt, or feel weird. He continued to shake his head. "No...Just no!"

Zetsu smirked like a predator and scooted on his back closer to Sasori. "You're taking this bitch or you're going to get eaten alive, you get that?- He doesn't want to, let's not and say we did- Imagine the sounds and the way he'll come- That is VERY appealing, you do have a point- Think of him holding on to us as we stuff it in, his tight, hot body rocking and moving as he screams for more-Grab his ankles- Such a good boy you are-I'm not Tobi you fag"

Keeping a death grip on the eel who'se flailings had not relented in the slightest, but had instead increased at th epressure of being held so tightly, Zetsu reached out with his white hand and yanked Sasori over and down and had clambered ontop of him. "We might have to split to do this if he kicks around too much- and that eel is-SHIT HOLD IT" and the eel fell away(more like squirted out of his grip and sailed majestically through the air toward the door) and Zetsu almost fell off the bed reaching for it, splitting down the middle as he did so.

Regardless of whether or not Sasori ended up struggling he'd more than two hands to control their little 'tool'.

Sasori struggled a lot then stopped. He had to face it- he was pretty much fucked. He had a feeling there was no getting out of this. But when Zetsu was done, he'd break that eel's neck then his...or theirs in the case being now. Wait...do eels even have necks?

But that wasn't the point- the point was that he was going to have a slimey, squirming, aquatic-worm-thing wiggle up his ass. Now he was beginning to have regrets, and now this was just a plain rape.

Zetsu split off from himself completely- and for anyone who couldn't appreciate the science and ingenuity of such an ability- it was probably disgusting, even terrifying.

His black half remained on the bed, glaring for a moment as his white half threw himself bodily after the ell which now thrashed away, and halfway out under the door, before turning to Sasori and pulling him into his lap roughly and turning him around, both arms taking hold of Sasori's, his legs going around Sasori's and forcing them apart and holding them there. It was an uncomfortable position, but needed. Sure, Sasori had stopped struggling, but this was a necessary precaution- he might start screaming and lose his shit once his better half returned with the eel.

Which he did, shortly, a look of triumph on his face as he pounced on the bed before his better half and Sasori. "Great, you have him all ready for us." He pushed Sasori's legs open a little farther, and then nodded up at his other half to lean him back. "Go back a little, lift him up." He brought the eel forward and first dragged the struggling thing down Sasori's chest- it was cold, slimey, slippery, and wiggling violently as ever.

Sasori squirmed and shook a little at the eel touching him- EEEWWW! It was cold, wet, slimey, and looked like a worm (didn't he already mention that?). He was utterly creeped out by this, and it was obvious to tell. His face was paler than it was, a lot paler. Like sickly-old women pale. He was scared, disgusted, and downright regretful altogether.

...He better enjoy this.

Zetsu dragged the ell down Sasori's chest and stomach, even rubbed the thing all over his cock and inner thighs- leaving a shining trail of eel-slime, before positioning the eel's squirming head against his ass and pushing it in fast- and the eel did the rest of the job by itself mostly, burrowing deep into Sasori's hot ass, barely needing any pushing or help.

"Whoo- lookit that fucker go!" "I think he likes you, kitten." "This is hotter than I thought it would be.." "Just wait and see if it goes all the way in without hurting him- we can fuck him if it does!"

And the eel was far from causing any pain- it just wriggled and slithered deeper and deeper, it's undulating body filling every of of the hot passage it had been thrust into.

Sasori tried to arch, but instead he just squirmed. "This- Aaah~~ Just feels plain - Oh~ WEIRD." The squirming, the sliminess, the- EVERYTHING. His face went from a pale white to a deep red, with a few seconds it did begin to feel a bit good- but this was still disgusting and he had something that was like a worm (worm mentionings again?) in his ass.

The eel was long- squishy, flexible, slippery and cold- and almost 2 1/2 feet long- and more than half of it had worked it's way in, nuzzling and burrowing deeper, then turning around on itself and doubling itself inside until it's tail disappeared into him as well. Every time Sasori moved, it redoubled it's efforts flailing and moving, keeping him stretched full.

Meanwhile Zetsu's dark half loosened his hold on Sasori enough to scoot farther up the bed and pull him with, to make room for his white half, who now had his hands on Sasori's hips and was sucking him as hard as a tootsie roll and followed them up the bed, not even bothering to stop.

Sasori squirmed more, "AAAah!~~" The wiggling of the eel inside was just plain weird- and Zetsu had BETTER be able to get it out. And the sucking was probably the only -normal- thing about this. He still was disgusted by the fact he had a worm-like (Okay, we get it, it's like a worm) thing up his ass.

His white half still sucking diligently, and now caressing Sasori's sides up and down, and his hips, and thighs, his black half began to kiss and nibble on Sasori's neck, talking to him in a low, husky, seductive drawl all the while. "You like that, pretty kitten? Mmm, how full are you, it it hitting all the right spots inside? I'm almost jealous- Ahh" He sank his teeth into Sasori's shoulder and began to suck, his arms around him and his hands now squeezing, fondling and caressing Sasori's upper chest, his fingers tugging and caressing his nipples.

Sasori let out a scream at the bite- that just plain hurt. But the pain was flooded over with pleasure soon enough. The eel was beginning to becom enjoyable and the sucking was already enjoyable. He let out another moan, still squirming. This sure the hell felt different.

Dark Zetsu pulled back long enough to say to white, "Help lift him up, I want to fuck him after all." And he took hold of Sasori under the arms and lifted as White Zetsu lifted him by the legs, and dark thrust himself up into Sasori, all the way, and let out a strangled groan, "Sonofabitch that feels so damn WEIRD BUT OHHhhh-good!" "Told you so, now be careful not to drown the thing in come before I have my turn-omf" and he returned to his task of giving the best blowjob yet.

* * *

**After this, the eel will write a 300 page book on gay sex and beastality then he will lay in bed with his eel wife and children in his swamp home, remembering the wonderful men who changed his life.**

**There's more to cum!...Er..I mean come!**


End file.
